It feels good
by Elivalero
Summary: Mega drabble.1000 words.This short story is my try to put into words how I picture the first moments of Starsky back at the precinct, after recovering from Gunter’s assassination attempt.


**This story was written purely for entertainment and is not for profit, and is not meant to trespass in any way on the holders of the rights to Starsky and Hutch.**

**Many thanks to Starsky's Strut for ****her always great beta work. Thanks, girl! You're the best!**

**IT FEELS GOOD**** ("Mega-drabble" -1000 words-)**

Quite often, the most special days in a person's life start in an ordinary way.

This one was just that kind of day…

That morning, Hutch had gotten out of bed in the crack of dawn. After showering and getting dressed, and feeling too nervous even to drink his daily health shake, he had headed to his car. It was yet very early, but he only wanted to pick up Starsky and start their day.

Their first day at work after Gunter's assassination attempt.

The return to normal, after a long running nightmare that had lasted for months and often seemed as if wasn't going to have an end.

Hutch hadn't pictured how that first day would be. Nor did Starsky. Somehow, during the ordeal they had to go through after Gunther's hit men had almost killed Starsky, neither of them had dared to fantasize about a moment that might not ever come.

Yet here they were.

The moment had arrived.

Their dream had become true.

It took Hutch twenty minutes to drive to Starsky's apartment. As he had anticipated, Starsky was already dressed, waiting and ready to go

During the ride to the precinct, both men had tried to mask their anticipation with their usual light banter and casual talk. Of course, it didn't work. They were about to start a very special day. Their feelings of joy mixed with a small amount of trepidation, threatened to overcome everything else. Neither one of them would voice it, but somehow Starsky and Hutch felt like cadets, starting their first day at the academy.

As both detectives got closer to the squad room, they could hear the familiar sounds they knew so well. Typewriters being used; a few phones ringing, a file drawer sliding closed. Then, as Starsky with Hutch walking by his side, stepped into that rather noisy room, a respect-filled silence dropped over it. All the people gathered there, even a man from one of the BCPD janitors that happened to be cleaning the debris of a shattered coffeepot, stopped his work and got to his feet as Starsky walked into the squad room.

For a long couple of seconds, no one said a word. They all just got to their feet. It seemed like a spell had fallen over all the men and women gathered in there, as if the place was part of a scene in a science fiction movie were time gets suspended.

Then, a first pair of hands clapped.

And another.

And another one.

The sound of the loudest, most heartfelt applause Starsky had ever heard erupted, reverberating through the entire floor.

Tears began running down a few faces. They were tears of joy and pride for the hero that had come back after challenging death and winning. All of Starsky's fellow officers were too moved to speak. However, their smiles, respectful stance --almost that of saluting a high ranking officer- their applauding hands, all spoke louder than words could.

Starsky's eyes went wide open in surprise. Anywhere he looked, whether at his companions standing all around him, at Hutch a few steps behind, at Captain Dobey, who stood in front of his office's door applauding same as the others, or even at the squad room entrance, where a number of officers and clerks from other departments had gathered together to join in the applause, he could saw the same respect, the earnest and love-filled tribute the Ninth Precinct was paying to one of their own.

Still unable to find the right words to say, Starsky heard the applauses begin to fade while his companions approached him to shake his hand, pat his back or hug him along with welcomes uttered in emotion-laden voices. All of Starsky's co-workers could see a man thinner and paler than the one they were used to. The curled-haired detective looked drained of his former physical strength. But his piercing indigo eyes were filled with life, excitement and strong determination.

And such look didn't evoke pity, but only sheer admiration.

Captain Dobey pulled him in that kind of embrace a father, rather than a boss would give. Finally, it was Hutch's turn to hug is partner --his best friend- the most important person in his life.

"Did you know of this, Hutch?" Starsky asked once he had managed to get a hold on his emotions. For a moment he'd feared that, if he tried to speak, he'd start sobbing like a baby.

"What's there to know, Starsk? People here love you. Not as much as I do though." Hutch said candidly. He just had to voice the love that had nurtured his hopes of a better future, while he had been tirelessly helping Starsky through his gruelling recovery.

"Love ya too, Blondie. I love ya, and it feels damn good to be back with you here, ready to give the bad guys a rough time!" Starsky answered. He had learned in the last months that a new day wasn't granted, so feelings had to be put into words and love had to be showed right now and here, just in case tomorrow was too late.

Starsky still didn't know if he'd be able to reach his ultimate goal of going back to the streets with Hutch. He wasn't yet his old self, and he had to keep working some more on his physical therapy if he wanted to get fully back in shape. For the next months and until the review board will dictate otherwise, it was one thing that no one could be sure of yet. For the time being, there wouldn't be any bad guys to give a rough time to, just paperwork to fill out and many days of boring desk duty ahead. However, something would give Starsky and Hutch the strength to face the future with optimism and joy.

Starsky had said it.

And at that moment, his own words resonated in his head as a force-giving mantra.

_It fe__els good to be back!_

**END**


End file.
